Rasetsu Ōtsutsuki
Appearance Personality Relationships History Equipment Skills Beyond the status of a legend, Rasetsu Otsutuski is an inexplicable phantasm of horrific raw power and intense combat prowess. On behalf of the extremely powerful and destructive techniques made accessable by his unique dojutsu, rasetsu is universally feared and revered as the legendary Demon-Eyes Rasetsu. Strength and Jutsu which is nothing short of mythic in caliber is said to be his to command, making him a truly supreme force of raw unmaking and chaos, whom takes the battlefield by storm and transforms it into his own personal little hell, reigning in pure, matchless dominance, a true god among mere mortals. The most benevolent of legendary shinobi heroes, as well as the most vile of infamous criminal ninja alike both fully acknowledge and recognise this truly demonic creature as one of the single most ridiculously mighty, brutally ruthless, forebodingly experienced, and meticulously cunning effigies ever to have come about within the elemental nations. Even as a mere child, Rasetsu exhibited a level of raw talent and application which has allowed him to maintain the reputation of truly being within a class of his own. The sole transmigrant of the legendary warrior, Kagaseo Otsutsuki, Rasetsu has always been predestined to ascend to greatness and splendour which shines bright over most others. His mentors and superios have all seen his growth rate and extreme determination, therefore predicting that Rasetsu will quite easily ascend beyond the absolute borders and limitations which all other shinobi are ultimately bound and held back by, an ideal successor of the Otsutsuki name in this regard. If that weren’t enough, a unique and dastardly sinister aspect of rasetsu’s power, as well a quirk in his own identity as an individual is that, he is always, constantly holding back the true extent of his power, refraining from deploying his deadliest and most destructive jutsu and techniques, and yet, he still manages to casually and completely overwhelm even the strongest and deadliest of challengers and foe’s alike, often humiliating them horribly in the process. With thousands of extremely advanced jutsu at his finger tips, a vast ocean of chakra to power them, not to mention bolster his physical body, and access to techniques and art forms of immense rarity, this utter monstrosity of biblical proportions is nothing short of an abject master of death. God of Chakra Status For Rasetsu, it has under no circumstances ever been a question of quantity or manipulation of his inborn potential of latent chakra. Rasetsu has always demonstrated an acute awareness and subsequently, an immensely deep understanding of chakra. Analogous to his precursor in this manner, Rasetsu, even in his childhood had demonstrated profoundly advanced chakra manipulation techniques the likes of which even the most attuned and experienced of his teachers alike had been completely incapable of replicating. Since then, Rasetsu’s gift has only been nurtered and developed, eventually developing to the point where he is now nicknamed The God of Chakra. Rasetsu’s inborn understanding and comprehension of this metaphysical energy source has apparently allowed him to perceive the “truth” of chakra; all things in creation are reliant upon it. Every technique, jutsu, movement, and even the mightiest of kekkei genkai are but infinitely small manifestations of chakra itself, mere expressions without the right or ability to tap into the true, fundamental essence’s of their own intrinsic existences. Knowing this penultimate truth and taking advantage of it essentially boils down to a simple fact; chakra is the most raw form of all power and jutsu. With enough of it, rasetsu renders all things and jutsu reliant upon it meaningless, effortlessly shattering even the most advanced of jutsu and negating the most destructive of techniques by severely upsetting or unbalancing the chakra which composes them. Rather than reaching within, molding, and expelling his chakra in the form of ninjutsu or bolstering his own defenses and physical abilities, rasetsu proclaims that his particular brand of chakra manipulation can only be described as pushing, or pulling, interacting and synchronizing with chakra more than anything else, as simply taking a hold of and molding ones chakra into the desired form or manifestation is actually a crude and horribly improper method of chakra control and administration. In this regard, events such as chakra responding to ones anger or increasing in intensity or volume due to a forced, labored effort on behalf of the individual in question only deteriorates and severely impedes the potential potency, density, and general strength of ones chakra, and therefore renders the jutsu and attacks for which ones chakra serves as the catalyst to, several folds weaker and virtually incompetent in comparison to what they could by while implementing Rasetsu’s particular brand of chakra manipulation. For rasetsu there is no effort, no struggle, no molding, no shaping and no difficulty involved. He is simply aware of his chakra, and his profound connection to it allows him to perform incredible, and otherwise impossible feats of chakra manipulation with casual and strict ease in the process. The overall quantity, depth, density, and manifestation of his chakra is dictated solely by rasetsu himself at any given time. Without so much as a simply willing it to occur, rasetsu can cause his chakra quantity to suddenly boil and erupt in volcanic fashion. He literally holds access to a limitless, eternal source of chakra due to his knowledge of it and its relationship to the fundamental forces that are yin and yang. With such an extraordinary and catacylsmic level of control and dominance over his own chakra, the idea of truly fighting back against rasetsu, let alone bringing any permanent or potential lifethreatening harm to him is considered extremely rare, almost impossible. The true scope of rasetsu’s ability to manipulate and administrate his chakra is shown in his extensive catalogue of ninshu techniques and powers. Quotes *''"Chakra is chakra. Chakra does not discriminate. All things in this world are ultimately either reliant upon or a mere biproduct of chakra, a physical manifestation of the essence of power. All jutsu, all techniques, all kekkei genkai, the uchiha's sharingan, the hyuga's byakugan, even the mighty rinnegan, the most legendary of the three sacred dojutsu are but mere expressions of the infinite and all consuming metaphysical presence which is chakra. With a proper understanding, dedication, and appreciation of chakra, one begins to understand its true value, and finally begin delving beyond the mere surface of the vast, deep ocean of possibility which chakra makes available to the human in question. The lines are blurred, the wall seperating a human from a god is thinned. So many in this world take chakra itself for granted, ignoring it without ever realizing that should it disappear, so too will every last technique and jutsu that they have worked their entire lives to obtain. Yes, even the mighty rinnegan itself would cease to exist if such a small, seemingly insignificant piece of the puzzle were to be removed from the equation. So you see, with my understanding of chakra, my unrivaled connection to the energy source, your jutsu is toppled, your martial arts become meaningless, attack force, distance, quantity, speed, intricacy, all of it collapses... even the kekkei genkai you rely so feverishly upon becomes utterly null and void... this my friend, is the importance of chakra. The original sin of man... and thus, beware its consequence."'' Trivia *As of yet, Rasetsu has no known selected or official theme song. *Rasetsu's primary hobbies and passtimes include; **Reading and writing haiku's. **Playing the traditional shamisen. **Collecting and preserving antiques. **Carving wooden buddha statues.